


Чертоги Мандоса

by Catwolf



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, Drama, Fantasy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: Он мог бы стать величайшим из эльдар… Однако его гордыня сгубила не только его, но и тех, кто пошел за ним.
Kudos: 1





	Чертоги Мандоса

Тёмное пламя и горячая всепоглощающая боль… Пламя исчезло, но боль осталась; она туманит разум и память, не даёт ни пошевелиться, ни хотя бы открыть глаза — и я плыву в зыбком мареве, жарком и сумрачном, пропитанном невыносимой болью. Хочется отдать себя смерти, освободить душу из плена охваченного болью тела — но я не могу себе этого позволить. Я должен сказать… что? Кому?  
Смутно знакомые, полные скорби голоса пробиваются сквозь пелену боли…  
— Кано, ты можешь что-то сделать? Какая-нибудь песня… что сможет его исцелить… или хотя бы облегчить боль…  
— Облегчить, да, — второй голос похож на потускневшее золото — потускневшее от скорби говорящего. — Но не исцелить. Я не целитель, Нельо… и мне им уже не стать — слишком много на моих руках крови… И поверь — подобные раны не исцелил бы никто. Но облегчить боль — да, я могу.  
Слышится песня. Голос крепнет, набирает силу, окутывает меня мерцающей завесой, приглушающей муки тела. Золото его звучания больше не кажется потускневшим.  
Я когда-то уже слышал похожий голос… другой, менее сильный, но не менее прекрасный…  
 _Её руки — тонкие, полупрозрачные, светящиеся изнутри. Золотая игла мелькает в бескровных пальцах, ярко вспыхивает в свете Лаурелин, снуёт по снежно-белому шёлку, покрывая его причудливым узором серебряной нити. Она поёт; она любит петь за работой, а я люблю слушать её пение. Но мне страшно видеть, как светится её душа сквозь истончившееся тело; я боюсь, что она истает прямо у меня на глазах… Я подхожу, осторожно кладу руку поверх её запястья. Моя голова находится почти на уровне её коленей, но моя детская ладонь — ненамного меньше, чем её.  
Игла прекращает движение. Она умолкает, поднимает голову, с улыбкой смотрит на меня. В улыбке, помимо любви, сквозит бесконечная усталость — хотя с чего бы ей устать, ведь не от вышивки же?  
— **Amme** , тебе плохо? — встревоженно спрашиваю я — и чуть сильнее сжимаю её запястье, пытаясь передать ей жар своей души, влить свою силу в это хрупкое, полупризрачное тело. — Давай я тебе помогу… я же сильный…  
Её улыбка становится шире, но серые глаза полны печали. Она гладит меня второй рукой по голове; прядь её длинных серебристых волос — совсем не похожих на мои чёрные — падает мне на плечо.  
— Если бы ты мог мне помочь, Феанаро, сынок… Но не расстраивайся. Всё хорошо. Я хочу закончить этот узор, а ты посиди немножко рядом со мной, ладно? Мне легче уже оттого, что ты поблизости. Правда.  
Я успокаиваюсь, почти поверив, и сажусь рядом с ней. Сжимаю в ладони складку её платья, словно это поможет мне её удержать… слушаю её песню, слежу за молниеносно быстрыми движениями золотой иглы…_  
Песня накатывает волнами, смывает боль. Песня Макалаурэ, моего сына — теперь я вспомнил, чьи голоса слышал. Голос Макалаурэ сливается с тем, другим — давним, полузабытым… мелькает в тонких пальцах золотая игла…  
Неимоверным усилием воли я заставляю себя открыть глаза, вынырнуть из омута воспоминаний. Я должен успеть сказать. Сказать, чтобы сыновья не оставили надежду победить Моринготто… чтобы отомстили за меня…  
— Положите меня на землю, — говорю я, сам удивляясь тому, насколько громок и звучен мой голос. — Я должен вам сказать… напоследок.  
  
Вечный сумрак царит в палатах Намо Мандоса.  
И слова его тяжки, точно камни.  
— Ты был истинно велик среди эльдар, Куруфинвэ Феанаро, и, вероятно, мог бы стать величайшим. Однако гордыня твоя погубила не только тебя, но и тех, кого увлёк ты за собою. Охваченный жаждой мести, принёс ты страшную клятву, и повторили её твои сыновья; по твоей вине пролили квенди кровь родичей и проклятие легло на нолдор, покинувших Валинор. Даже перед смертью не раскаялся ты, а велел сыновьям продолжать мстить — и отныне не покинуть тебе моих чертогов до Возрождения Арды. Таково моё слово.  
— Я услышал тебя, Владыка Душ.  
Я едва склоняю голову.  
Я не стану умолять даже Намо.  
  
Меняется рисунок на стенах чертогов.  
Меня нет более среди живых — однако я волен наблюдать за всем, что происходит в мире.  
— Феанаро…  
Я поднимаю голову и вижу её — серое платье с серебристой вышивкой, длинный водопад серебристых волос. Я узнаю её лицо, хоть и не видел его с детства.  
— _Amme_ …  
Она садится рядом со мной на скамью, берёт мою руку двумя своими. Она во плоти здесь, в Чертогах Мандоса, и её душа, как прежде, светится сквозь плоть — однако мне более не кажется, будто моя сила переливается в неё. Сейчас всё иначе; сейчас из нас двоих сильнее она.  
— Не этого я хотела для тебя, — говорит она, и слёзы блестят на её ресницах, словно капли драгоценной росы.  
— Как и я для тебя, — отвечаю я. — Повторная женитьба моего отца стала причиной того, что ты не смогла покинуть Чертоги.  
— Такова была моя воля. Ныне я одна из ткачих Вайрэ — и счастлива этим. Я изъявила желание не возвращаться, так отчего же не вправе был твой отец жениться вновь?  
Я молчу. Я гневался на отца — и на Индис, — однако то было прежде.  
Даже моя душа не столь ярко пламенеет в Чертогах.  
Мать привлекает меня лицом к своей груди. Её рука ложится мне на голову, перебирает волосы — рука из плоти, обретённой по воле Вайрэ, касается ныне бесплотной души.  
— Приходи ко мне, — совсем тихо говорю я. — Приходи почаще.  
И она отвечает:  
— Конечно, сынок.  
  
Меняется узор на стенах.  
Боль, кровь и смерть — вот что встретило нолдор в Эндорэ.  
Что натворил я? Кому теперь под силу это исправить?  
Я слышу голоса других душ — смутные, отдалённые. Однако никто, кроме матери, не приходит ко мне… до поры.  
— …Я хочу поговорить с моим братом.  
Этот голос громче прочих — и я узнаю его.  
— Ноловинвэ!.. — кричу я, поднявшись со скамьи, и вскоре вижу, как он идёт мне навстречу. Вкруг его чела светится тонкий призрачный обруч — символ короны Верховного Короля нолдор.  
— Ты всё же получил её, — говорю я, и он сразу понимает, о чём идёт речь.  
— Да. Хоть и не стремился к тому. Однако таково было желание многих — и старший из твоих сыновей сам отрёкся от верховной власти в мою пользу.  
Я усмехаюсь.  
— Нельяфинвэ всегда питал чрезмерную слабость к твоему Дому.  
— В тебе нет ярости, — говорит Нолофинвэ, подходя ближе. — Признаться, я её ожидал.  
— Многое отгорело в этих Чертогах, брат. Скажи, зачем ты хотел меня видеть?  
— Затем, брат, — Нолофинвэ кладёт руку мне на плечо, и в его улыбке горечь и непривычная мне нежность, — что отгорело и впрямь многое.  
Мы садимся на скамью друг подле друга — и впервые, за исключением визитов матери, я не чувствую себя здесь одиноким.  
…И впервые чувствую, что и я могу быть прощён.


End file.
